A Devious Fanficton (Devious Maids Fanfiction)
by niazn
Summary: Remi has returned from Africa and is looking to get back together with Valentina. But now there's another obstacle in the picture, Ethan. Who will Valentina choose? What will happen?


A Devious Fan fiction

Chapter 1: Remi's Back

Valentina and Ethan are both well aware that Remi, Valentina's ex, is back. Ethan is in love with Valentina and doesn't know how he's going to compete with rich, smart, and good looking. He's so distracted that he knocks over a flower vase on the table in the Deering house he was wiping while helping his mom out with her chores. The noise brings Marisol down to see what happened.

"Sorry, I'll get the vacuum. I guess I wasn't thinking", he said.

"It's okay, I just wanted to see what the noise was."

"Sorry about the vase."

"Don't worry about it, there's hundreds in the closet collecting dust."

Ethan laughs while attempting to vacuum the broken glass. He really hasn't been himself since Remi came back and both his mother and Nicholas had warned him to stay focused on his work. Marisol attempts to start a conversation.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You seem kind of distracted."

"I'm fine, I guess I have been distracted. But don't worry; I wont break any more vases.

"Have a seat, let's talk about it while we work on your untouched English homework."

"I really appreciate it, but I have a lot of work to do. My mom's knee has been hurting her so I'm trying to help her out."

With that, Marisol walked over to Ethan and ripped up the list of chores Ethan was holding. "Opal has now officially been excused from her remainder of chores", Marisol said. Marisol was sure Nicholas would understand. After all, Ethan had grown up in this house. Surely, Ethan's personal problems could be more important than swept floors for once.

Chapter 2: Valentina's Dilemma

While Valentina finishes up her shift at the Powell house, she realizes it's time to face her problems. She had already told Mr. and Mrs. Powell that she could no longer be a live-in and cannot work everyday anymore. She had decided to take up Mrs. Delatour's offer on staying in the guestroom of her mansion. Mrs. Delatour was thrilled considering that she was convinced that it would help Remi's recovery.

Valentina was somewhat nervous seeing Remi again. Now that she was seeing Ethan, Valentina was no longer available. Before she could even ring the bell, the door swung open. Mrs. Delatour who led her up the stairs quickly greeted Valentina. Valentina knew exactly where she was being pulled, Remi's room.

"Hey, Val"

"Um hey, Remi, I missed you."

Valentina was holding back tears. Suddenly she couldn't hold them back anymore. She ran over to Remi, who was in bed, and hugged him. Remi had no problem with this. He always had no trouble getting everything he wanted, the only thing that was a little harder was Valentina. He didn't remember it being so easy, especially since he knew Valentina supposedly had feelings for the pool boy.

"Valentina, I love you. I never stopped. I don't even know why we broke up. I can't imagine being happy without you in my life."

Valentina knew why and she didn't care anymore. She was overjoyed and knew she had made her decision. As soon as she saw Remi, everything came back to her. Starting from when she was 12 and secretly crushing on Remi to the day they broke up in Africa. She told Remi to get some rest (and shave his beard) and walked out of the room. She knew what she had to do. Tomorrow she would see Ethan at work and tell him his decision right after she told Mrs. Powell that she was quitting for good.

Chapter three: Valentina Tells Ethan

Valentina shows up at the Powell house on time, as usual, but not in her usual maid outfit. Right before Evelyn has a chance to comment Valentina tells her that she will finish today's chores and will leave early then she is officially unemployed.

Ethan shows up, as usual thirteen and a half minutes late. He gives Valentina a quick little peck on the cheek as he makes his way to the pool. Valentina closes her eyes and tells him to wait. He stops and asks what's up. Valentina tells him her decision and apologizes. Ethan sighs and says it's okay if that's really how she feels. Valentina hugs him and goes on with her work.

Of course she would pick him, Ethan thinks. Ethan realizes that Remi and Valentina have had history and can't help feeling jealous of the "trust fund brat" who seemed to get everything he wanted. The worst part of it was that Ethan would later go to the Delatours' house to clean their pool. This would be the first time that Remi and Ethan would meet in person.

At the end of Ethan's shift, he gathers his things and takes one last good look at Valentina. Valentina turns around and waves goodbye. Ethan waves back giving her a half smile, trying to look as genuine as possible. It's time for Ethan to make his way to the Delatour house.

Chapter Four: The Boys Meet

By the time Ethan gets to the house, Valentina was already there. She was sitting on Remi's lap looking happier than ever. As soon as Valentina sees Ethan her smiling face goes blank. Remi is at first confused then turns around to see Ethan standing in the doorway of the mansion holding the key that his mother gives to all the employees.

Remi clears his throat and says, "You must be the new pool boy, I'm Remi, and uh nice to meet you". Ethan nods and still has his eyes on Valentina. Finally Ethan replies, "Yes sir, nice to uh finally meet you". At first there is a long and awkward silence finally it is broken by Zoila.

"Oh there you are! Genevieve has been looking all over for you! She says there's a major emergency that only you can handle!"

"Really what happened?!"

Zoila pushes Ethan towards the pool and says, "Genevieve saw a ginormous spider!"

Thank you Zoila, Remi thinks to himself. Remi and Valentina continue on smiling at each other and Valentina combs Remi's hair and then messes it up again. They both try to look happy but are both thinking about Ethan.

Later on, Remi doesn't feel like bothering Zoila considering how she saved him back there, he walks to the kitchen to get a drink. While he's looking for bottled water, Ethan walks in. Remi is about to ask what the hell he's doing inside the house when he's supposed to be dealing with the "ginormous spider" but he realizes that would sound rude. So, he just says hello.

Ethan just stares. ''Is there something I can help you with?", Remi asks. Ethan finally stops glaring and replies, "No sir, your mom said I could help myself to a soda, is that okay?".

"Uh go ahead. You probably know this kitchen better than I do", Remi jokes trying to break the tension. Ethan smirks.

"Yeah probably, you know what? I'll just come back later", he says.

"Look man, there's no reason we can't be friends", Remi replies.

"Nope, we really can't be friends. You'll always be a narcissistic jerk with money."

"Excuse me? I think you've forgotten who signs your paycheck. You're just bitter Valentina chose me instead of you. Besides, who are you to say anything about me? You just freaking met me!"

"You're all the same, I wouldn't want to get to know you."

Remi remembered Zoila had previously judged him in similar ways when Valentina had a huge crush on him. He decided to be the good guy and not give Ethan another reason to despise him. So, he just said, "Whatever man, alright. That's your opinion. You're entitled to it. You do your thing, I'll do mine.". With that he left the kitchen.

Ethan was truly surprised, he was expecting Remi to insult him or threaten to fire him or something. The last thing Ethan was expecting was for Remi to back down. For some reason, this made him hate Remi even more.

Chapter Five: A Party?

Ethan and his mom were serving dinner to Marisol and Nicholas when Nicholas said that he had an announcement. Opal removed her apron and entered the dining room to see what it was.

Nicholas cleared his throat. "I'm sure most of you are familiar with Remi Delatour…"

At the mention of his name, Ethan dropped the tray he was holding. His mother shook her head and started to clean up the mess, "Please continue Nicholas, _Ethan _is sorry he disturbed you".

"As I was saying, Remi has returned from Africa and since I'm very good friends with Genevieve, I've decided to throw a party in honor of him. Opal, Ethan, you will both be required to work the party along with a few other hired waiters."

Marisol said, "That sounds terrific". It didn't sound terrific to Ethan at all. Ethan didn't want to be in the same room as Remi, let alone throw a party in his honor. He had to get out of it somehow.

"Um sir? My finals are coming up and I really need to study. Is there anyway I could be excused. Please?"

"I'm sorry Ethan, there's no way. I would like to invite many people and we need all the help we can get."

Ethan nodded. He had a long day of work and disappointment. So, he asked to be excused from doing the dishes tonight and left for his room.

Chapter Six: Valentina Tries To Work It Out

Genevieve and Remi are having breakfast. Valentina sneaks up behind Remi and tickles him.

Remi laughs and says, "Good morning to you". Valentina says good morning and asks if Remi's free later to hang out. Remi says he is and they decide to go to Starbucks at noon.

When noon finally comes, Valentina is a nervous wreck. She has to somehow get Remi and Ethan to get along so she can maintain her friendship with Ethan. They get into Remi's Mercedes and drive to Starbucks.

As usual Remi _has_ to try everything and orders the whole menu, but ends up just having a regular iced coffee.

"So, what's up?"

Valentina has been trying to think of a way to answer this question so she just says, "I just want to talk".

Remi sips his coffee and says, "About?"

"About Ethan".

He nearly chokes on his iced coffee, "Why on Earth would anyone choose to talk about him?"

"He's really nice once you get to know him".

"Why should I get to know him? He didn't take the time to get to know me".

This is going to be difficult, Valentina thought.

Valentina begged and begged for Remi to at least try his best to get along with him. After half an hour of negotiating, Remi finally gave in. Then, Valentina let the cat out of the bag and said:

"Oh by the way, your mom told me Ethan's going to be working that party at Nicholas's house—bye love you!"

Chapter Seven: The Party

While Ethan is getting into his formal work attire, he starts thinking about what to expect tonight.

Nicholas invited about 30 people and two of them are going to be Valentina and that jerk Remi. They're probably going to torture me the whole night, he thought.

When the first guest arrives, Ethan is already a nervous wreck. He bumped into three other waiters causing them to spill their pitchers of water. Finally, it's the moment everyone, but Ethan, had been waiting for—Remi's new BMW pulls up into the driveway.

Ethan is ordered to get the appetizers because Nicholas wants to be the one to open the door. While Ethan is setting the crab cakes on the tray, he can hear Nicholas congratulating Remi and him happily accepting the attention. "Our guest of honor has arrived everyone" Nicholas announced. Everyone clapped, including Opal. Opal nudged Ethan to clap along. Ethan rolled his eyes and clapped slowly. "Start offering the appetizers to the guests" Opal said.

Ethan got every guest and finally reached the side of the table where Remi and Valentina were sitting. Ethan took a deep breath and walked over. "Crab cake?" he asked. Valentina looked first at Remi, then looked at Ethan and finally said, "No, thank you".

Ethan cleared his throat and said, "What about you Mr. Guest of Honor?"

"I think I'm good for now, but thanks"

Valentina smiled to herself, his boyfriend had done his side of the bargain now she has to make sure Ethan does his.

It was time to toast "the guest of honor". Nicholas got everyone's attention and tapped his glass. "Let's all make a toast to Remi for his selflessness and courage".

Ethan poured everyone's wine and once again did Valentina and Remi last. First he poured Valentina's wine and avoided eye contact. Valentina said thank you and he didn't say "your welcome". Ethan walked over to Remi and started pouring, at the last moment Remi moved his hand and the red wine spilled all over Remi's white suit.

Everyone gasped, including Ethan. "Oh my god, I am so sorry—"

At that moment Remi had had just about enough. He got up from his seat and grabbed Ethan's shirt.

"What the hell?! Can't you just leave me alone?" Remi shouted.

"It was an accident, haven't you ever heard of an accident, Mr. Perfect?"

"Well guess what? This _accident_ cost three thousand dollars!". Remi grabbed Ethan's shirt harder.

At this point Nicolas and Opal interfered. Ethan started to fight back and Remi was about to throw a punch. Opal grabbed Ethan and Nicholas held Remi back.

Remi and Ethan started screaming and cursing at each other.

"You little piece of—"

By now Valentina had gotten up and stood between them. She shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Now everyone was listening.

Valentina continued, "Now, you two are going to apologize to each other like good little boys", Valentina said annoyed and with a hint of sarcasm.

They both sighed

Ethan went first, "I'm… uh… sorry, I'm very sorry I spilled the wine BY ACCIDENT."

Remi took a deep breath. "It's cool man, I'm sorry I got a little physical there. And, uh, don't worry about the suit.

They both shook hands and everyone clapped, except for Nicholas.

Valentina hugged them both. "Ethan, when you're done over there, I'd like to see you for a second" Nicholas said sternly.

Uh oh…, Ethan thought. He excused himself from Valentina and Remi and walked towards Nicholas.

Chapter Eight: There's A Party Waiting For Ethan

Nicholas had led Ethan into his office, probably to yell at him privately, Ethan thought.

"I am not going to yell. I would just like to know one thing. Did you spill the wine on purpose?"

Ethan was shocked that Nicholas would even think that, this is the man who's known him his whole life. But he still answered politely, "No sir, it was a complete accident".

"Ethan… I'm glad to hear that but I still have to do something about your behavior tonight. And I don't want you to think this is because of the wine, its because you attempted to hurt Remi."

"What the hell?! He grabbed me and tried to attack me. How is it my fault I was just—"

"Settle down, you know better than to do that. I don't know if your bitter about something in your life and I just can't understand why. You're a very handsome young man and you're very studious too. You're going to lead a great life. But for now, you are on toilet scrubbing and dishwashing duty for the next two weeks".

Ethan gave a half smile and nodded. Nichols thought Ethan had been embarrassed enough for one night and excused him to go up to his room early.

Chapter Nine: All's Well That Ends Well

After he had talked to Nicholas, Ethan went upstairs and got ready for bed. He changed into a white t-shirt and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

He had expected all of the guests to leave by now but Remi and Valentina were still there, talking to Ethan's mom.

Ethan could hear his mom apologizing for Ethan's behavior and Ethan felt ashamed. Ethan walked over and decided to be a gentleman.

He tapped Remi on the shoulder and asked to speak with him.

"Listen man, I just wanted to apologize again about everything. Not just about tonight. Literally, about everything from that day in the kitchen to this moment. I'm really not like that and I'm really sorry."

"Take it easy man, don't sweat it. We're cool."

"Thanks. See you later. Good night."

"Bye."

Opal walked up to his son and hugged him. "You did good today, thank you for helping me with everything."

The End.


End file.
